Only Because: A Short Story of Love
by Rei Mizuko
Summary: [:: Heyllooo! I know I should be finishing my other ficcies, but.. you know, inspiriationi comes when it does! Warning: Xellos/Filia! Oh yes, I guess I should tell you that this takes place after Xel and Fi get married, and they have two kids! ::]


Only Because  
  
1 By Reiha "Rei Rei" Mizuko  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me… blah blah blah… but the story does! HA! ^-^ So please don't try to steal it, or else I'll have to physically harm and alter your body's current form. ^-^ Also, the song is © to Christina Aguilera. And no, I'm not a fan of Miss Fag-er-aguilera. I just found the lyrics fitting. Clear? As mud.  
  
Author's Note: I know I should be finishing 'Of Dragons and Cinnamon Rolls', but I can't come up with any ideas as of today, May 13, 2002. -_-; Gimme a break. Mental block stinks. ; Anywho, thanks to all my friends and supporters! ^-^ Please enjoy, Only Because.  
  
--  
  
  
  
  
  
No one ever said that love was gonna be easy  
  
Gotta take the ups and downs, the in-betweens  
  
If you take this journey, gotta give yourself completely  
  
Never let nobody ever step on a dream  
  
  
  
  
  
If today you happened to visit the Metallium home, you'd find a beautiful, though highly stressed and annoyed, blonde chasing two twins across the lawn. The children would be smiling brightly; their cat-like blue eyes shining with glee. In a nearby tree, you would observe purple haired fellow, grinning slightly as he watched his family. But, even if you weren't visiting the Metallium house, it happened anyways.  
  
--  
  
Filia Metallium ran screaming frustrated across her lush, green yard after her mischevious twins, who took after their father. Their names were Reiko, a girl, and Ryuuko, a boy. Rei had long blonde hair like her mother; only it had three purple streaks (two on one side and one other other). Ryuu had sholder length purple hair, just like his father, except his hair had one blonde streak on the left side. Both, however; had aquired their dragon mother's blue eyes, and their father's cat-like peepers. These sapphire eyes of theirs glimmered with deviousness, yet another trait they had aquired from their father, Xellos Metallium.  
  
  
  
You better stop  
  
Listen to these words I say  
  
You better stop  
  
Don't you throw this good thing away no no  
  
Put your trust in me  
  
And I'll make you see  
  
  
  
  
  
Speaking of Xellos, he sat in a green willow tree, over looking the small, cosy lawn (which was being trampled). His lips parted into a slight grin as he watched his screaming wife run after the children he had taught so well.  
  
--  
  
After many feeble attempts, Filia had managed to catch her two Gemini, who squirmed protestantly in her firm grasp. The ex-priestess sighed heavily. She didn't know how she was ever going to get used to all this…  
  
  
  
No the rain wont last forever  
  
Find a way to make it better  
  
Long as we can stand together  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
  
Say good-bye to tears and sorrow  
  
Better listen when I say  
  
Love will find a way  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only because I love you, Xellos Metallium…" she muttered, voice filled with love, as she dragged her struggling children inside.  
  
A soft wind blew, carrying her low voice over above the willows…  
  
  
  
Somebody tried to tell me love doesn't last forever  
  
Said it only happens in your wildest dreams  
  
After all is said and done were still here together  
  
Never listen to the lies and jealousy  
  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
Xellos heard. He heard his wife's tender words as she pulled two wiggling Mazoku/Ryuukos inside their home.  
  
"You have it all wrong, silly", he said to the air," It's only because I love you."  
  
He faded inside to join his growing family, contented like never before.  
  
  
  
You better stop  
  
Don't you let them turn you around  
  
You better stop  
  
Hang onto this love that weave found  
  
Nuthin ever say  
  
Can stand in our way  
  
--  
  
The End 


End file.
